onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Daifuku
| affiliation = Charlotte Family ; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Beans; Pirate | age = 48 | height = 489 cm (16'0.5") | jva = | dfname = Hoya Hoya no Mi | dfename = Puff-Puff Fruit | dfmeaning = Lamp Chimney | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Daifuku is the third son of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land's , governing over Poripori Island. He is the middle triplet brother of Katakuri and Oven. Appearance Daifuku is an extremely tall and broad man with a shaved head and some wrinkles on his face, as well as a small mustache. He wears a dark blue-colored coat with very large, blue and white striped shoulder-pads that is lined with fur on the inside and around the base, and a yellow cape hangs from his shoulders. He also wears hooped earrings and a thick belt around his waist; a genie's lamp is depicted on the belt. Personality Daifuku is very abrasive and violent, intent on taking down his enemies as quickly as possible. He also seems to have little regard for his crew while he is focused on a target, as he allowed his genie to destroy many of his own fleet's ships while pursuing Carrot. He is not above striking and verbally abusing people whom he thinks are failing or getting in the way, even if they are his own family, as he did to his sister Pudding, cruelly calling her a "useless good for nothing". Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Daifuku is loyal to his mother, Linlin, and participated in her plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family and also confronted the Sanji Retrieval Team after they crashed the wedding. Charlotte Pudding Daifuku is disappointed in his younger sister Pudding as he called her a "useless good for nothing" due to her failure to kill Sanji and even slapped her away to confront Sanji himself. Charlotte Katakuri Daifuku gets along well with his older brother and fellow triplet Katakuri. After the Straw Hat Pirates, Fire Tank Pirates and the Vinsmoke Family got away, Daifuku and Katakuri collaborated to pursue them. Enemies Sanji Retrieval Team Daifuku is an enemy of the Sanji Retrieve Team as he attempted to kill Sanji in Pudding's place. When Sanji was attempting to save his family, Daifuku pinned him down before he could reach them but failed when Big Mom screamed. When Carrot attempted to retreat to "Big Father", Daifuku detained her only for Yonji to free her. After the Straw Hat Pirates and their allies escaped, Daifuku formed three pursuit teams to chase them down. Vinsmoke Family As part of his mother's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Daifuku became their enemy. After Pudding failed to kill Sanji, Daifuku decided to kill Sanji himself. As Daifuku was about to kill Carrot, Yonji slammed his genie to the ground to free her. As the Vinsmokes fought the Charlotte Family, Daifuku overpowered Sanji but failed to kill him as the Tamatebako exploded, causing the Whole Cake Chateau to collapse. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Beans, Daifuku has authority over Poripori Island in Totto Land. When Vito was looking through the attendants at the wedding, he noted that Daifuku was one of several "monsters" present there, comparing him to his siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, which implies formidable strength. Jinbe, an extremely powerful pirate and a former Shichibukai, considered Daifuku a strong opponent. He is shown to have a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Devil Fruit Daifuku ate the Hoya Hoya no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to summon a halberd-wielding genie from his body by rubbing himself. The genie is muscular and extremely strong, able to easily overpower Sanji with raw force alone. History Past Daifuku was born to Charlotte Linlin along with Katakuri and Oven as a set of triplets, being the second of the set. Whole Cake Island Arc Daifuku attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. He and some of his siblings sat a table directly behind the Vinsmoke Family ready to assassinate them when the time was right. After Monkey D. Luffy started causing chaos at the wedding venue, Daifuku witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. After the wedding cake collapsed and Brook destroyed the picture of Mother Carmel, Pudding tried to shoot Sanji, but he successfully dodged all her attempts. When Pudding began to waver, Daifuku stepped in and summoned a genie. He slapped Pudding aside for failing in her task, before proceeding to attack Sanji with the genie. When Sanji desperately ran towards his family, Daifuku quickly pinned Sanji down with the genie. However, when Luffy caused Big Mom to start her strange scream, Daifuku was immobilized and was unable to stop Sanji from freeing his family. Much later, Daifuku was given earplugs by his brother Katakuri and rose to confront the Straw Hat and Fire Tank Alliance once more. Daifuku's genie grabbed Carrot as Bege's allies were retreating into his fortress, but it was then repelled by Vinsmoke Yonji after he put on his raid suit. While the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates, and Vinsmoke Family were hiding inside Bege's fortress, Daifuku told his comrades not to allow a single enemy to escape as Big Mom assaulted the fortress. Right after Bege deactivated his Big Father fortress and the Vinsmoke Family appeared, the Big Mom Pirates attacked them with a volley of bullets, but Ichiji and Niji blocked them with their capes. Caesar Clown attempted to flee the venue with Bege in tow while Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmoke Family faced off against the Big Mom Pirates. In the ensuing conflict, Daifuku, Galette, and Smoothie subdued Luffy, Sanji, and Reiju as they were falling back. However, at that moment, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to collapse. The Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the castle into cake. However, Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmokes got away during the chateau's destruction. Daifuku organized two pursuit teams for the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates. After informing Katakuri that the pursuit teams had assembled, he was shocked to see Big Mom having a craving illness for wedding cake and was further alarmed to hear that Streusen was severely injured from the fall. After Perospero diverted Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, Daifuku listened to Pudding as she explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving. He later joined Brûlée, Perospero, and 10,000 Chess Soldiers inside the Mirro-World, awaiting further instructions. Later, Daifuku, Smoothie, Compote, and other forces of the Big Mom Pirates assembled a fleet to hunt down the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Sun Pirates before any of them could escape Totto Land. Daifuku and Smoothie's fleets reached the Straw Hats along with Big Mom and Bavarois' fleet, surrounding the enemy crew. Daifuku sought to immediately sink the Straw Hats and prepared to fire non-living cannonballs at the Thousand Sunny. However, Carrot activated her Sulong form and glided toward his ship, where she rapidly attacked his crewmates. Daifuku said that the Sunny would be sunk before Carrot defeated all of his crew, but stopped talking as Carrot destroyed his ship's helm. Enraged at Carrot's actions, Daifuku summoned his genie to attack Carrot. However, as Carrot dodged the genie's strikes, it instead damaged the ships in Daifuku's fleet. As Carrot continued her assault and destroyed the helms of the other ships, Daifuku and his fleet fell in disarray. Major Battles *Daifuku vs. Vinsmoke Sanji *Daifuku vs. Vinsmoke Yonji *Daifuku vs. Carrot Trivia *Daifuku is a Japanese rice confection with a sweet filling, fitting with the food-themed names of Charlotte Family members. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Daifuku it:Charlotte Daifuku es:Charlotte Daifuku Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists